Nations time!
by Retarded Maracas
Summary: Ask a nation! all nations included!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey!**

**Like many others I took the entire cast of hetalia in a room to answer your questions/do your dares/do what you tell them! You can pop in and out of the story but I control wat happens.**

**To the cast!**

England: WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL AM I HERE FOR?  
>France: Oui what are we here for?<p>

America: AHAHAHAHA! I signed us up for this!

All except N italy: WHAAAAAAT!

Italy: Ciao Eleanor!

**Hi ita!**

Canada: where are we?

**In my basement**

N. Italy: yes you have a big basement!

Sealand: its as big as me!

**Bigger**

Sealand: no way

**WAY!**

Greece (freaking out):WHERE ARE MY CATS! (breaks down crying)

***snaps and cats surround Greece***

Greece: yay!

**Okai send in stuff by PM**

**and this is okai for any stuff yaoi and yuri accepted**

All: WHAT!

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay we got some reviews~**

**This is for Romano**

Romano: okay, what is it?

**From Anonymous passerby**  
><em>Romano I have an extremely annoying twin (1 min) who never shuts up and is always happy(no lie)she always bothers to hang around me and never leaves me should I do to get her to stop? And can I have a tomato?<em>

Romano: alright I have the same experience with that first, wait till she's asleep or busy and sneak off I do that to my fratello all the time

Italy: you do?

Romano: err,no

Italy: okay!~

Romano: and NO MY TOMATOS!

Spain: I'll give you one!

*gives tomato*

Spain:

**Next is from Lorelei**

_Liechtenstein: I dare you to shoot at a target with one of Switzerland's_

_rifles._

_Hungary: Hi! /gives a box of cameras/ I think you'll need these for the rest_

_of the fic__!_

Hungary: THANKS! Ill send you some pics!

Liechtenstein: uhhh… okay? Big brudder? Can I have one of yr rifles?

Switzerland (grudgingly): uhhh sure be careful

*Liechtenstein fires and the bullt bounces off wall smashing a glass sculpture of a nude France that somehow got into my basement*

Everyone but France: YAY!

France: awwww….

**Next is from ttyl **

_HAI! I have dares and stuff_

_First, italy kiss germany!_

_Second , france did you rape Iggy?_

_Third America! Kiss Iggy! _

_Fourth romano say you love spain and hug Him!_

_Fifth france, kiss the hostess! _

*Italy quickly embraces Germany with a passionate French kiss and doesn't stop for at least a minute*

*hungary flashes a lot of pictures*

France: no I didn't rape him…sadly

*as italy did to Germany, America quickly French kisses England and England melts into the kiss and after three minutes of kissing and cameras flashing bodyguards pulls Iggy and America apart*

America: (blushing) lets get back to the conference

England: (blushing Also) Y-Yeah.

Romano: OH come on? You had to ask that!

Spain: hey!

Romano: fine

*hugs spain*

Roomano: I-I love you

*France tries to kiss me but I hit him with frying pan*

France: !

*hungary highfives me*

**:D**

**That's all for now! Send me in some more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY we got some more reviews and please people who are calling me hostess all me Eleanor!**

France: okay Elea-

**NOT YOU**

France: meep

**Ita-chan**

Italy: si?

**Please do the disclaimer please**

Italy: si! Eleanor doesn't own hetalia or the characters! Ve~

**Okay ill show the reviews later but I need an assistant host/hostess! Ill decide in the next chapters!**

**The first review is from SuRReal ArTist **

_Germany - DARE YOU TO STRIP!_

_Hungary – kiss Prussia =w=_

_Iggy – dance with France (( heh))_

Germany: O.O NO! NO! NO! I have my dignity!

**Boys take his beer**

Germany: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**If you want it back do the dare**

* giggles*

*Germany blushes crimson red*

**Do it!**

Germany: F-fine!

*germany takes ff his jackets and shirt showing his muscled chest*

Germany: Is this okay?

**NO! pants off NAO!**

*Germany takes his pants off and is wearing pasta boxers (ita gave him those)*

Germany: is this okay?

**Hmmmmmm… no! MWAHAHAHAHA**

Germany: I don't wanna…

**Fine then ill make you do something else… Itay!**

N. Italy : si?

**Do what you want…**

*n italy glomps Germany and *censored* his *censored* and he *censored* and then they went into thier room*

*hungary flashes her camera and goes into room with a video camera*

All: O.O

**O.O That… was…. SEXY!**

***Awkward silence***

**Since Hungary is in the room video taping for me *epic face* ill move on until she comes out.**

England: NO WAY AM I DANCING WITH THAT BLOODY FROG! WANKER!

France: ohoohohohohohohoh

*France grabs Iggy and force him to slow dance and France tries to kiss England but America punches him and huggles England who huggles back scared*

*Italy and Germany and Hungary all come out of "the room of love" bushing and smiling (Hungary especially watching video) both Germany and Italy dressed and France is bleeding in the background*

**Hungary! Kiss Prussia!**

Hungary: (not paying attention) huh? Uhh sure yeah

*Prussia quickly kisses Hungary and she kisses back a little. Too friendly*

Austria: HEY!

**Okay! Next review is from Ore-Sama**

_Hostess: Make iggy wear an All American outfit and make America see it!*evil laugh*oh and can you make Prussia his nyotalia self for three chapters?_

_Norway: Smile. SMILE FOR ONCE!_

_Everyone RANDOM DANCING_

_That is all_

**England!**

England: Y-Yes?

**PUT THIS ON! *holds up a red-white-and-blue REALLY short dress***

*America nosebleeds and passes out*

England: B-but that's a dr-

**PUT IT ON**

*England put it on and America (some how awake) hugs him happily*

***snaps and Prussia is a chick(nyotalia form)***

Prussia: *Gasp* T-this is a peculiar outfit! *wearing schoolgirl outfit*

Norway: Only one thing can make me smile

**What is it?**

*we exchange whispers*

**X3**

**Denmark~ hug Norway**

Denmark: Glad to oblige *hugs Norway*

*Norway smiles*

***turns on music* DANCE my nations DANCE**

*everyone dances*(Italy, Germany, America and England doing the tango)

**Okay! Next review! Sent in by Simple shimmers**

_Hiya! I'm Shimmers!****_

_Canada: I hear your the best sniper out of everyone, is it true? Has Russia ever tried to get you to 'Be or with Russia'. I wouldn't put it past him, America would totally be lost without you and your the second largest country. Have you ever had thoughts of killing some countries because they forget you? Wait. . .Your a good sniper and super quiet and practically invisible. . .ARE YOU AN ASSAISAIN! ^.^ Can I have a hug?****_

_Russia: Your smile scares me. Have you ever thought of Canada in a non political way? Sorry, I love RusCan. It also makes me happy because America has to watch his brother date the guy he hates. So, how many times haveyou and Canada secretly gone out? Well I dare you to kiss Canada in front if everyone. TAKE THAT AMERICA!****_

_Sorry, America really annoys me. The only main reason being he ignores Canada a lot and overshadow him. I can't say I hate him completely seeing as I'm an American.****_

_Update soon_

Canada:hmmm,yes,yes,I agree,no,no, and yes because you saw me!

*Canada hugs Simple Shimmers*

Russia: Thank you I like my smile *smiles* da I have Canada is quite cute, da I like that reason too! We have gone out *thinks about it* thirty-two? No thirty-four times since Canada Dumped Cuba for cheating on him. Also, Da I have kissed him and done other err, 'things'.

*both countries blush and America tries to attack Russia but Germany japan Italy and England hold him back*

*the two countries kiss passionately Russia obviously leading and Finish slowly while Hungary uses up her first camera and goes onto the next*

***Giggle* that's all for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it's been slow so only one review this time! From: Italylover99**

_ *swings in on a vine and crashes into Italy* Sorry! I'm Em! So now for my_

_Dares and such! *flash of evil lightning* Weird... _

_1) I is wanting some Spamano! Now kiss you two!_

_2) *hugs Italy__* I've got nothing... Have some pasta!_

_3) *throws America and England into a random closet* USUK forever!_

_4) *grabs a crowbar* Can I kill France please?_

_5) Are you scared yet?_

_Well... That's all... for now. Expect me to bring some friends sometime!_

_*rides away on Poland's pony*_

Italy: its okay~ Ve~ do you have pasta? *squeals and hides behind Germany cuz of lightning*

Romano: NO

Spain: *Insert pouty face here*

Romano: UUGHH fine….

*Romano kisses Spain on the check and Spain kisses back on the lips*

Romano: *blushes and looks away*

Italy: Pasta~! *eats pasta happily with Germany and hugs back*

Hungary: YES! *rushes into closet with Video camera*

**I would let you but France can't die so ill give you something else…..**

**Russia?**

Russia: Da?

**Can you freeze The French frog?**

France: Hey why wou-

***death glare***

France: eep!

Russia: Da. Why?

**Just do it! Please! I'll give you a sunflower!**

*Russia quickly freezes France and huggles sunflower happily*

**And no. at least I'm not scared yet.**

*Muffled moans and thumps come from closet*

**What's going on in there?**

***looks in closet, blushes deeply and closes door* **

Canada: what was going on?

Sealand: Yah what was going on?

**I'll explain it when you're older Sealand-san**

Poland: Pony! !

**Review and tell your friends to review! And Ivan ill give you another sunflower if you say the disclaimer!**

Russia: Eleanor doesn't own Hetalia!

*snuggles sunflowers*


	5. Chapter 5

**MY GOD**

**that was really quick and so many favorites and stuff! **

**Prussia!**

Prussia: (still nyotalia) Kesesesese Ja? 

**DISCLAMER!**

Prussia: Eleanor doesn't own hetalia! Or the awesome me! Man I'm awesome... AWESOME

PRUSSIA RULES THE WORLD! KESESESESESE!

**Okayy... first is from Royal-tru-orange**

**P.S. Ill be writing your letters in the font I think suit you best! Sorry if it doesn't show up on fanfiction**

_Hello~_ _France: I take french~ BEST SUBJECT EVER! SO MUCH BETTER THAN SPANISH! Now, be_ _a dear and BEAT UP ENGLAND! In 3rd grade i wanted to be French~ well, b4 that_ _i wanted to be chinese and now i wanna be japanese but... i have french blood_ _and a dirty mind like u! ^^_ _Denmark: AXE. NOW. kolkolkolkol_ _Russia: Let's rule the world! *dark aura* we can crush the others so they cry_ _and we watch as they bleed and suffer kolkolkol_ _Belarus: Your my fav female cuz ur awesome! now, *dark aura* i'll help you get_ _Russia to love you_ _England: even if i wanna marry a british millionaire and ur accent is HOT, I_ _HATE U EYEBROWS! let france beat u up, NOW. DONT FIGHT BACK_ _Prussia: Hello ore sama! Ur soooo awesome! Now, *holds denmarks Hatchet* I'm going_ _to keep u in my closet_ _Norway: Awwww, I'll call u onii-chan!_ _Iceland: call norway onii-chan. NOW._ _Hungary: Yaoi FTW! Now, put ur frying pan away for ONE chapter_ _Japan:I love you more than i love my country America. Can you cosplay as_ _Female ceil for me?_ _China: Love you aru! Dress as a neko maid!_ _Romano: I like u better than Ita-chan! ^^_ _Italy: i love you, ur so cute!Now say 'PASTA IS HORRIBLE AND GROSS', even_ _though i like it. Better yet, say it in franch_ _America: The reson i suck at science is cuz of you. jk, my ss teacher said_ _america needs to stop being so useless because now ppl are calling us FAT,_ _STUPID, and, well, it up plz._ _Switzerland: can i borrow ur gun~ ^^_ _Thats it, that was long... ASTA LA PASTA!_

France: Ohohohohohoho! Thank you Mon jouet sexuel peu!

Spain: D: NO way! Im better! *sob*

China: uhhh I don't think I rike you

Japan: Neither do I...

Denmark: no. my axe you have hatchet...

Russia: ehhh no. I rule world by self da? *really dark aura freaking out everyone (even Sweden)*

Belarus: yes yes... brother will be mine!

Russia: Eep!

England: well its not like he can actual-

*America punches France in the face*

America: She didn't say I couldn't defend him! AHAHAHAHAHA!AHAHAHAHA!AHAHAHA!

Prussia: wesst! She totally not awesome! She's freaking me out!

Norway: ehh! O-Okay

Iceland: Onii-Chan come hug me...

*Norway hugs Iceland?*

Hungary: *grumbling something about perverts* fine fine... *puts frying pan away*

Japan: ehh? Err no thank you?

**Do it**

Japan: B-but

**no buts!**

***gives him costume and watches him put it on wig lipstick and everything else***

**(URL for pic **.com/images?q=tbn:_u_gxE2ILgZewwMPTogWjGYRA**)**

China: NO aru! Its too small!

Russia: oh come on you will look cute. Da?

**( I just having little ChinaxRussia moment its nothing)**

Romano: HA!

Italy: *starting to cry* I can't! P-pasta is so delicious! *starts to cry and germany gives the death glare at Royal-tru-orange*

America: your teacher must be British...

England: WANKER!

Switzerland: err NO! My gun!

**Okay next review is from**

_**9000chan**__HAI DERE! MY NAME'S 9000chan! OKAY, LETS GET THIS STARTED._ _Germany: *throws sparkles* GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! DANCE DOITSU, DANCE! AND_ _THERES NO FIVE CATS FOR FIVE DEUSTCH MARKS AT ARBYS :/ IT'S SAD._ _Italy: Hug? I gives you pasta~ *hands you pasta*_ _France: POWWWERRRR KICK *kicks upside the head* I've reaaally wanted to do_ _that. Me no likes you._ _Russia: LETS BECOME ONE~ :D_ _AND I WANTS A SPAMANO MOMENT. NAO I SAY._ _I've had waaay too much tea today. I'll come back when I've calmed down. Bye~_

Germany: ? (hasn't seen the memes) Aww no Five cats? (joking for once)

Italy: VE~ hugs! *hugs back and eats pasta (not sharing)*

France: *knocked out*

Russia: da!

*spain Kisses romano deeply and america and England finally come out of the closet with hungary again watching video over Again*

*hungary takes pictures*

England: Tea.. I need tea, and sugar

France&America: NO NO SUGAR

**Next is from **

Noablarenglish_France: I flaunt the little french I have in me constantly. Yesterday my_ _friend was baking cookies and she commented on how French people like to_ _*Beep* I immediatly started laughing and she asked why. I responded with_ _jumping on her and screaming "OHONHONHONHON!"_ _Just thought you should know._ _England: My friend went to England and I asked her if the food was good. She_ _then doubled over laughing about "Inedible" and such. What does that mean?_

France: ohohohohohoh! My apprentice has revealed herself! NICE JOB

England: YOUR FRIEND IS A DAMN WANKER! MY FOOD IS completely EDIBLE!

America: no it ain't man

England: IT IS NO IT IS NOT NOT AIN'T ruining my language...

_Lost the Game  
><em>

_Omg, hiiii!_

_Okay, now France, Rape England._

_America go streaking through a McDonalds._

_Russia, you're adorable. Can I hug you?_

_That's all for now, hasta la pasta!:3_

France: Honhonhonhonohon okay ~3 (pounces on england)

America: my Frikin IGGY! (pulls France off England and throws him into wall)

America: (hears dare) W-WHAT?

England: DO IT!

**Yeah do it!**

France: Owwww

America: B-but

**you have to!**

America: D:

England: :D

(after America streaks through McDonalds England tries to Tackle America but Russia blocks him and hugs China Canada and America Whispering dirty things in their ears)

Russia: Da! (hugs her along with the three distressed countries)

Italy: Asta La Pasta to you too!

**Next is from**

apptrullyfan6**  
><strong>

*randomly falls from the sky* hi I'm janey! Dares and truths for ya!

1)russia can I become one with you? *holds out crate if sunflowers*

2) *rapid pokes Germany* am I annoying?

3) *ties Romano to Spains back*

4) *looks at japan* Kiku! *glomps*

5) Canada *hugs* your nice and you have Awsome disappearing powers!

6) china please don't kill me for theifing your brother!

That's all for now bye *sinks through the floor*

Russia: DA! (hugs sunflowers and all of the people who became one with him)

Germany: YES NOW STOP IT! (frowny face)

Romano: HEY! GET OFF!

(runs around in circles causing Spain to vomit)

All Girl countries: EWWWW

Romano: what?

Hungary: he vomited

Romano: ughhhhhh

Japan: What? (gets tackled)

All: Who?

Canada: uhh thanks!(hugs back)

China: Maybe...aru...

Russia: D: thats my idea da?

**Okayyyyy next is from **

Lorelei**  
><strong>

_I'm back!~_

_Russia, tell everybody about Anastasia._

_2) Belarus, give up your knives for two chapters._

_3) Switzerland, same with your guns.  
><em>__

_  
>4) Ukraine, go stand next to Korea for 5 minutes.<em>

_5) Canada, make everyone pancakes so they notice you. Pancakes always work for stuff like that, I promise!_

_6) Hungary, here are some more cameras. *gives large box* These all have SD cards and rechargeable batteries. Now, go into the closet with Austria._

_See ya later! Bye!~_

**XD I love this its hilarious, okay back on with the story**

Russia: … 

**OH SHIET y-you dont have to answer that! Haahahahah...**

Belarus: D: NU!

**Do it**

Belarus: NUUU

**Do it or I will take russia away into a seperate room away from you!**

Russia: Don't do it!

*Belarus gives knives and hugs Russia and Russia hides behind a table*

Switzerland: all of my guns?

**Yes...**

Switzerland: Really?

**Yes**

Switzerland: Really?

**Yes**

Switzerland: Really?

**YES GODDAMMIT**

*Switzerland hands over a HUGE pile of guns he somehow stored in his backpack*

**wow well, Ukraine, go stand next to Korea for 5 minutes.**

Russia: If you so much as TOUCH her I will kill you!

Korea: Okay okay...

(Five minutes later)

Ukraine: okay byeee~ *Bounces off most not gay nations (no one :D) watching her *Censored* *

Everyone: PANCAKES!

Canada: I have several batches

*Everyone notices Canada now! :D*

Hungary: Thank you!

**Sorry if I misssed your review it just its so LOOOOONG seven pages man!**

**If I missed ur reviews Re-send them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haiiiiii!**

**I got some reviews/PMs **

**Here it is yay!**

**Btw Thought is **_thought_

**_besides when its a review_**

**Okay first is from ****: Fluteorwrite**

_(Dear god,I'm incredibly sorry if you get a lot of these _)_ _*falls from ceiling* Wow,I thought I'd be able to stay up there for at least 2_ _more chapter, hm, guess not._ _Anyway...Japan,I dare you to wake up Greece and then kiss him! I've been dying_ _for some GiriPan!_ _Italy...hug Romano.*gives a truckload of pasta that I hid up in the ceiling*_ _Romano...I'm so sorry about this. _ _France,Spain,I dare you to both kiss Romano! BWAHAHAHA! *evil lighting appears_ _along with thunder*_ _Canada-I'm Canadian,I love you,can I has hug?_

**No prob, I dont get much untiol I upload a lot. And BTW reviewers/PMers CALL ME ELEANOR I like my middle name! Plus I sound Sophisticated even tho I am pretty weird and BTW ttyl! I am in-fact German Italian Russian and American rolled into one! MEIN GOTT I feel dirty... TO THE COUNTRIES**

Japan: N-nani?

**(It means what? in japanese.) DO IT JAPAN! I frikin love how he put that cat costume on you that one ti-**

Japan: ? how do you know of that?

**I have one word, honhonhonhonhonhon. NOW DO IT**

*Japan slowly nudges Greece from his slumber*

Japan: Kitty-san? (Nickname!) please wake up for me?

*accidentally touches Greece's nihoge (**how u spell that?**)*

Greece: ahh...

Japan: O.o *poke it again*

Greece: nngh

Japan: O.O *Nudges Greece and gently pulls Greece's Nihogay (**HOW U SPELL?)***

Greece: J-japan ahh...Nngh (blushes :D)

Japan: _So that's why he doesn't want me to touch it_...

Greece: *waking up* S-snuggle-San? (FAIL NICKNAME)

Japan: O/O please don't call me that in public...

**DO THE DARE! Enough with the nihagay (HOW U SPELLL!) business...**

Japan: O-okay!

*Japan kisses Greece and Greece smiles*

Greece: Snuggle-San? I need a napping partner...*hugs Japan in teddy bear like way* please nap with me...

Japan: O/O O-okay...

(they nap)

**Im RANTING! I hate it when I do that! Well lets continue with the story,**

Italy: VE~ *glomps a swearing Romano*

Romano: UGH!NOOOOOooooo MMPH *Spain full on kisses Romano while France laughs in the background and France kisses Romano's cheek*

**XDDD next review! Royal-tru-orange!**

lol u guys are so weird. That's ok if u don't like me, I'll just crush you guys when I rule the world. And Russia can't do it himself, silly, your an anime character. And you're not scary, your cute with you dark aura! DUH. Hm... the only ones i won't crush are France, Belarus, and Russia 'cuz then i would be forced to be with France and Belarus with Russia. I love that paring! U people are too mean to France! He's so epic, u guys be jealous. kolkol this is fun~

**Okayyyyy now your starting to creep me out... I might block stuff like this cuz it takes a lot to creep me out... BTW how do you know they're not real? Maybe this is the truth but morphed! O.o!**

_I'm back, and I'm a bit calmed down now. That's good...for you peoples anyway. NOOOOO *cries* WHY YOU MOCK MY DREAAAAMS? WHY DOITSUUUU? *dies* *comes back to life* *nosebleeds* aw damn, that's the 20th time this month! Okay, enough with the petty replies to the last letter...CAUSE 9000chan GOTS SOME QUESTIONS, DARES, AND COMMENTS~! Romano: EVER SEEN...THIS? *shows Grandmano picture* England: NO TEA FOR YOU. NADA. EVERYBODY: WATCH THIS! AND BE REMINDED *points at Japan* IT CAME FROM JAPAN ._. /watch?v=VwQFmghga0c *I personally think this song and the band that sings it is kickass~* That's all for now...BYE!_

**XDD don't worry... I showed him the videos...**

Germany: I am mentally scarred... for life... and death... mein gott... *face-plants on table*

Romano: THE FUCK!

Spain: I thought I told you not to photo-shop that picture!

*France and Prussia snicker*

England: idon'!I LOOVVVVEE SUGAR!

France and America: DAMMIT WHO GAVE HIM SUGAR!

Prussia: I no speak Americano!

**Lame Prussia lame**

Prussia: KESESESESE I know! Its all i- OH SHIET *runs as France and America come to pund him to shit*

Japan: WHAAAAT? I don't know where this came from! I swear on my rife!

**XDDDD rife! HAHAHAHAHHH hahhah heh...ahhhh thats funny Sowwy Japan, its just very funny okai~ next one~ from:****Tobi's Only Girl**

_Vice:Oh my god, SEXY GUYS! YO! IS FRANCE HERE? I WANTS TO DATE HIM!_

_HONEST Jones: Sorry bout my bro. He's bi and horny_

_Vice:hey! bro! Lookit! SEE! DERE ARE SEXY GUYS HERES!_

_Honest:I see. Is russia here? I want to give him some vodka and sunflowers_

_Vice:You wants to be one with him_

_Honest:I'll protect him from Belerus_

_Vice:YAY! YAOI~~!_

_Honest Jones:Hey, Eleanor, may i be a host._

_Vice-I be host too?*is black haired version of america*_

_Honest- sure why not *is male version of Belerus in looks but like spain in personality*_

_Vice-YAYS!_

France:HONHONHONHONHOHNHON

Canada: NO! *hits him on head* NO pervert France!

**No prob so is Francey Pants**

Russia: *rasing hand practically jumping out of seat* DA! I'm here! Sunfloowers da? VODKA! Over here! Become one with me! DA?

**Sure! But you have to email me what you think we should do! Ill send you my email in a PM okay? Last review from: Person who decided to leave their user-name box blank**

_Hi! Im Westyxa!_

_1. Iceland, can you call Norway your brother? You know you're related... (please? ;w;)_

_2. England, meet flying licorice bunny!_

_That is all~ i know its short! auf weidersehen~!_

_(german fail! XD)_

_Oh and France i hate you, stop stalking me!_

Iceland: O-okay? Norway? Brother?

England: licorice eh?

**I has a vanilla bunny :D**

France: Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon! Why?

**SHUT UP! Btw I don't own this (did I say that already...?)**

**REVIEW~ (I SUCK SO MUCH I DIDN'T POST THIS EARLIER*sob*)**


End file.
